ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Unethical human experimentation at Dulce
in TennesseeAtomic Energy Commission's Declassification Review of Reports on Human Experiments and the Public Relations and Legal Liability Consequences , presented as evidence during the 1994 ACHRE hearings. }} Unethical human experimentation at Dulce comprises of allegations, by several informants, that Dulce Base has been, and may continue to be, experimenting on humans against their will. has notably occurred, as early as 17 April 1947, at classified US government facilities. Much of the alleged allegations regarding Dulce is comparative to the illegal activities under MKUltra. Human radiation experiments :Main: Wikipedia, According to Jason Bishop III, were being conducted at Dulce.bibliotecapleyades.net, The Dulce Papers by Darryl Smith Since the 1950s, US researchers have been known to perform thousands of human radiation experiments to determine the effects of and on the human body, generally on people who were poor, sick, or powerless.Loue, 2000: pp. 19–23 Most of these tests were performed, funded, or supervised by the United States military, Atomic Energy Commission, or various other U.S. federal government agencies.Wikipedia, Implants Biogenetic (DNA Manipulation) programming was conducted by use of various implants, some that allowed one to be controlled from a distance by RF (Radio Frequency) transmissionsThe Battle at Dulce by Mark Richards, 2001 (Compare Conspiracy Wiki, Influencing machines). Human cloning The elites that make up Government shadows effectively created a disposable slave-race, for medical culling of body parts and their own perverted pleasures. Human cloning experiments were being conducted between Dulce labs and the bio-genetic facility at Los Alamos. Jason Bishop III references these experiments as "Disposable Biology".The Dulce Base by Jason Bishop III (Original source: Sacred Texts, BBS—The Dulce Base) Thousands of young human females were being "created" in test tubes to be used as sex slaves. But the clones had proved to be less than satisfying because they didn't "suffer" the same way that once free victims did. They could be engineered to serve as better sexual tools, but they were nearly "mindless", and thus didn’t react with "fear" as a free young female could. Hybrid breeding Following the cloning program, came the abduction program - with forced "short-term" attacks that increased by 1980 to over 100,000 abductions a year. The facility was to be enlarged for "long-term" victims (who would stay there for as long as they lived) with numbers over 75,000 abductees. The U.S. Secret Government kidnapped and impregnated young females for the Dulce program to create the hybrid fetus. It was then removed after a three-month time period, before accelerating their growth in laboratories (See The Dulce Papers). ::From 'EDH Archives: Dulce Interviews; WC-289487346--80'... ::"Level 7 is worse... It was like a whore house for pervert ETs'. Human females were brought there for 'experiments', but you can't convince me that most of it wasn't just sadistic pleasure for the Greys. They wouldn’t just impregnate the girls, they would sexually torture them for hours. ::Sure there were the scientific procedures, but there were also orgies where a few pretty human females would be given to a large number of Greys for nothing less than a brutal gang-rape. ::And this was constant. Hundreds of Greys, and other species that seemed to be friends to the Greys, would come and go every week, for no other clear reason than to take sexual pleasure with the provided human females." By the early 1970s, the number of missing persons, most being young white women, had gone up. In fact, abductions of humans were occuring on a worldwide scheme. Young white women were the most frequent victims, with little support for abductees should they survive. The fertilized eggs of hundreds of healthy young human females could be 'harvested' constantly, for unlimited embryo and stem-cell research, 'killing' uncounted human embryos in the search for everything from cures, to lethal infections, to cloning worker beings. Notes * In Branton’s interview with a Thomas Castello, the codename for Dulce Base is “ULTRA”; File pub. 1996.Good Reads, The Dulce Book by Branton Awareness Karla Turner investigated alien abduction claims and the associated MKUltra program at the cost of her own life. Turner died under mysterious circumstances on 10 Jan 1996. Philip Schneider voiced in public his information about Dulce Base. Schneider died under mysterious circumstances on 17 Jan 1996ET Disclosure - The Phil Schneider Legacy (one week after Turner’s death). The , compiled into the The Dulce Book, authored by Bruce Alan Walton was publicized in 1996.Good Reads, The Dulce Book by Branton B. Walton indicated that his informant, Thomas Edwin Castello, was either dead or missing a year after his interview, placing his demise c. 1996. Thomas Castello’s final words were in regards to his greatest fear: “That the general public will forget THE TRAPPED INNOCENT PEOPLE in the despicable place [ Dulce ], and will ignore THE HUNDREDS OF CHILDREN, WOMEN AND MEN ADDED TO THAT PLACE EVERY MONTH.”The Dulce Book, Chapter 11: A Dulce Base Security Officer Speaks Out by Branton See also * The Dulce Papers References Bibliography * Resources * Wikipedia, * Alien Research Wiki, Abductions * http://equinoxe30.blogspot.com/2014/07/une-base-dulce.html (Needs translation) Category:Dulce affair